BFB 11: The Loser
Hello, I'm David, you might have remembered me from one of my articles, BFB 6: W̶̷̸̜̲̰̘̚̚͠ơ̜̪̭̰̜̙̰̂̚Dḓ̡̭̫̜̖̲̹̥́̾Y's R̶̸̡̮̿͡eV̬̯̱̱̅͠eṄ̴̫̇́́͡gÉ̲̮̫, it was there, now it's gone, I'm about to tell you another lost episode called "BFB 11: The Loser", unlike BFB 6, this was not about Woody and about Loser, a previously eliminated BFB contestant. Enough with the blah-blahs now. Let's start. The creepypasta Chapter I: The files Alright, so I'm into PvZ now, I downloaded an APK of PvZ2 6.7.1 for BlueStacks, an application where you can run android apps, however, its wasn't an APK, it was just named "BFB11-the-loser.rar". I noticed this, I was thinking to myself "Please don't tell me it's one of those BFB creepypastas again.", I extracted the file to a folder and put it in my desktop, I opened it and showed this: I clicked both readme and click me files, they showed these: The readme warned me about the episode, however, I was still interested. I clicked the video, and before I clicked play, I got a Pepsi can and some crunchy Cheetos just in case. I clicked the video, and it began. Chapter II: BFB 11: The Loser The video started normal, the intro played first even though no-one triggered the intro, after it, it showed Loser, drawing a plan to escape E.X.I.T on a piece of paper and escaped his jawbreaker, Four said to the eliminated contestants "Alright guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get the results.". Loser found out it was safe to jump out the window, he jumped out the window, and was sucked out of Four, when all the contestants notice this, everyone except Woody and The Losers said "Wow, the stupid loser just got here. Pfft, who even likes him?", they all laughed, this caused Loser to shed some tears, Woody and The Losers gasped about this, Loser just walked away. Chapter III: Revenge is the answer It showed Loser, walking to the cliff, alone, he sat there, and shortly burst into tears and Daytime Drama plays in the background. A title card appear and says: "One cry later.", Loser felt calm, except the part where he just gets a horde of knifes and said: "I can't believe I have to do this, but it's the only way for revenge!". I didn't know what he meant, but he did it anyways. Murder of Bell Loser is walking with knives in his hands, and he sees Woody getting smashed by Bell countless times. Woody yelled: "MAKE IT STOP! HELP!", Loser noticed this, and threw 3 knifes at Bell, killing her, Woody was shocked about this, and Loser walked up to him and said: "You're welcome.", and walked away. The murder of everyone else The scene showed Loser killing other contestants, like popping Balloony with Naily and Extinguishing Firey with water. I'm too lazy to post it all. After that, Loser looked on this must kill list, the names marked out were dead, and he said "This one will be great!", he had a creepy grin on his face, and that is where it began. Murder of Fanny and Loser Loser walked up to Fanny, she noticed this and said to Loser: "I hate yo-", Loser interrupted: "Shhh, you'll enjoy this.", Loser grabbed water, knives, and fire and then killed Fanny with them, after that, he looked at the screen and said: "A job WELL done.", he later stabbed himself and died, the episode ended. Chapter IV: Appealance This was one othe episode I found terrifying, I contacted JnJ about this, and 3 weeks later, I got a notification in my Gmail and it said this: Hello, Oreo-And-Eeyore. We have gotten your message loud and clear, an imposter has uploaded this video and we are planning to take it down, this will take 3 hours or longer. A thank you message from: Michael and Cary Huang Another journey done. Category:BFB Category:If it's not funny, it's not supposed to. Category:BFDI Category:Cool pastas Category:Fixed Category:Lost Episodes Category:Object Shows Category:Loser Is Coming For You